La invasion a Mobius
by Warnermata
Summary: Han pasado 6 meses desde que los metarex fueran vencidos y aniquilados, pero ahora para sorpresa de todos han vuelto a la vida y buscan venganza invadiendo el planeta Mobius, le toca a Sonic y sus amigos defender a su planeta nuevamente y liberar al unive


**Fan Fic Sonic X . Invasion a Mobius**

Mi primer fan fic dedicado a la serie sonic x , en realidad no escribo historias pero luego de ver la temporada de los metarex decidí hacerlo para continuar la historia, espero que les guste.

CAPITULO 1

Era una tarde tranquila en el planeta, exactamente hoy hace 6 meses habían acabado con la amenaza de los metarex. Amy estaba con Cream y Vanilla en su casa tomándose un te, Knuckles estaba en Ángel Island cuidando los restos de la Master esmeralda como siempre lo hacia, Sonic corría como siempre por el planeta, tails estaba terminando de instalar un nuevo cañón láser al X Tornado, últimamente andaba ocupado en su otra sección del taller arreglando el Blue Typhoon para tenerlo otra vez en operación pronto. Ya la mininave de Amy estaba terminada y la de Cream estaba totalmente lista para usarse. El Hyper tornado estaba operativo también para cualquier eventualidad. En su taller aparte de estar el X Tornado estaba también la capsula donde había llegado Cosmo por primera vez al planeta. Tails decidió conservarla como recuerdo, pero le había hecho unos pequeños arreglos y la convirtió como una mininave de exploración. Ya en la noche se reúnen todos en el lugar donde había caído Cosmo por primera vez, todos estaban en silencio observando el lugar como si la estuvieran viendo otra vez hasta que Knuckles dijo unas palabras: "fue una buena amiga y una heroína, nunca la olvidaremos…", pero sus oraciones fueron interrumpidas por un estruendo que venia del cielo. Todos salieron de la pequeña barranca y salieron al bosque a ver que era ese ruido, eran al menos 2 grandes naves espaciales que habían entrado a la atmósfera del planeta. Tails y Sonic deciden ir al taller a buscar al X Tornado mientras knuckles observaba las naves esperando que bajaran. Knucles le pide a Amy que se lleve a Cream a casa pero ella le dice que no, que se queda a defender también. Knuckles no tuvo otra opción que dejar que lo hiciera. Luego una de las naves se separa y se dirige a otro lugar del planeta, quedando una en el bosque. De la nave sale un disparo directo a donde se encontraban pero saltaron a tiempo y lo esquivaron. Knuckles decide hacerle frente pero disparan un gas que le pega a Knuckles haciéndolo caer. Amy y Cream lo levantan del piso pero esta inconciente. Sonic y Tails aparecen en el X Tornado y disparan contra la nave extranjera, sin hacerle ningún daño La nave dispara un rayo pero Tails lo esquiva y vuelve a atacar, Mientras en otro lugar del planeta la segunda nave llega hasta la base del Dr. Eggman. Decoe y Bocoe la detectan y tratan de comunicarse con la nave pero esta les responde con un rayo destruyendo parte de las base. Eggman y los robots contraatacan pero el rayo que disparaba esta nave es muy fuerte, Luego disparan el misterioso gas dentro de la base y Eggman cae al piso dormido, los robots tratan de levantarlo pero al tratar de escapar son emboscados por otros robots que provenían de la nave, y los desactivan con una fuerte descarga eléctrica, luego los tres son llevados a la nave misteriosa, Bokkun aparece para ayudar pero le disparan con la descarga y cae al piso .Es llevado también a la nave. En el bosque Sonic y Tails siguen luchando contra la nave sin lograr hacerle daño. A lo lejos en Ángel Island llega Rouge para visitar a Knuckles pero ve la Master esmeralda sola y se extraña, comienza a ver a todas partes y escucha la batalla entre la nave misteriosa y el X Tornado, decide acercarse al bosque a ver que ocurre, allí seguían Sonic y tails peleando contra la nave hasta que Tails intenta una maniobra de usar el cañón láser nuevo que instalo en el X Tornado, dándole por un lado destruyendo una sección de la nave, esta responde rápidamente con otro rayo pegándole al X Tornado en un ala haciéndola explotar y dejar al X Tornado sin control por los aires. Rouge llega en ese momento pero se oculta entre los árboles y observa cuando la nave misteriosa se dirige a donde están Amy, Cream y Knuckles y les dispara el gas. Ellas caen al piso vencidas por el gas y a lo lejos se ve la otra nave enemiga llegando, unos robots salen de las naves y se llevan a Knuckles, Amy y Cream, la otra nave que ya traía a Eggman y sus robots comienza a esparcir el misterioso gas por todo el planeta dejando dormidos a Vanilla en su casa y los Chaotix que se encontraban en su oficina, Rouge logra escapar en dirección a Ángel island. Lejos de allí Tails trata de controlar al X Tornado pero ya va en picada, cuando otra gigantesca nave aparece pero esta vez era diferente a las enemigas, Sonic le dice a Tails que salte pero dice que no, que van demasiado rápido y podrían morir en el salto. La extraña nave dispara un rayo sobre el X Tornado haciéndolo bajar su velocidad, Sonic y tails se sorprenden que esta nave los este ayudando a evitar la caída pero igual tocan tierra estrepitosamente quedando inconcientes Sonic y Tails en el choque.

Pasan las horas y a la mañana siguiente Sonic despierta en una cama con unas vendas en su brazo derecho y rodilla izquierda, se voltea y a su lado esta Tails en otra cama con su mano y brazo derechos vendados, su cabeza y oreja derecha tenían vendas. Se logra levantar pero su rodilla seguía lastimada y no podía estar bien de pie. Sonic seguía observando la habitación y se da cuenta que están en la sala de enfermería del Typhoon. En ese momento la puerta se abre lentamente y Sonic se prepara a ver quien es, si es amigo o enemigo. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, esta era una chica de cabello azul claro con un vestido azul y blanco y una gran flor en su cabeza, llevaba en su vestido un broche de color verde y su rostro era igual al de Cosmo.

CAPITULO 2

Tails continuaba inconciente cuando hablo la chica preguntándole a Sonic como se encontraba

GH: Te encuentras bien Sonic?

Sonic: Si, la rodilla todavía me duele pero como sabes mi nombre y quien eres tu?

GH: me llaman la Gran Hermana y soy líder del escuadrón Fantasma. Somos un grupo de 4 chicas que vinimos a ayudarlos a detener a Dark Oark. Se tu nombre y de tus proezas porque eres muy famoso en el Universo por tus Chaos esmeraldas y aparte una de mis hermanas estuvo contigo ayudándote a detenerlo hace 6 meses.

Sonic se quedo pensativo un momento al escuchar las palabras de la chica y le pregunto:

Nunca supimos si Cosmo tenía familia, solo lo de su raza que se extinguió. Con razón tu rostro es igual al de ella. Dime una cosa, que fue lo que paso, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue una nave que nos disparo un campo de fuerza y luego que nos estrellamos con el X Tornado.

GH: Bueno Aparecimos en el momento preciso, les disparamos el campo de fuerza con la intención de detener la caída pero venían muy rápido, se estrellaron, los sacamos del avión y luego vinimos al sótano del taller de Tails, nos trajimos el X Tornado para que no lo capturaran a fin de que Tails lo pueda arreglar después que se recupere, luego nos metimos dentro de tu nave el Blue Typhoon y los pusimos en la enfermería, afuera hay muchas tropas Metarex buscándolos.

Sonic: Metarex?. Pero si fueron destruidos ya, es mas, tu raza se extinguió hace tiempo, los que quedaban los liquidamos Tails, Shadow y Yo.

GH: Si, es verdad, pero Dark Oark encontró la manera de regresar a la vida entrando su espíritu en un árbol lleno de vida, escapo de nuestra dimensión buscando venganza nosotras hicimos lo mismo y salimos de nuestra dimensión para tratar de detenerlo, así que nuestros espíritus entraron en unas flores para darnos vida, éramos 5 pero una de las hermanas se desintegro completamente y no la pudimos salvar en un ataque que nos hizo Dak Oark hace tiempo, quedamos Lara, Cinthia y Yo vagando por el espacio hasta que nuestra líder nos recogió y quedáramos en la dimensión Fantasma, en aquel entonces que destruyeron nuestra nave solo una de nosotras escapo, la pequeña hermana Cosmo. Luego de un tiempo se nos unieron ella y Dark oark y pensamos que nuestra raza estaría en paz en esta dimensión pero veo que no fue así por Dark Oark que ahora quiere vengarse de ti y de tu planeta.

Sonic: Y tu nave donde esta, la podrían encontrar y dar con nuestra ubicación.

GH: esta parada afuera, pero no te preocupes, tiene un campo de fuerza activado que la hace invisible y no la pueden ver. Fue construida de nuevo, luego de que la anterior fuera destruida por los Metarex.

En ese momento Tails recobra el conocimiento, ve a la chica y a Sonic y pregunta que esta pasando aquí , y viéndose su mano y su venda en su cabeza pregunta que ocurrió, le explican nuevamente lo del choque y de cómo ellas los salvaron. Tails pregunta por el X Tornado y le dicen que esta seriamente dañado y esta dentro del Typhoon. Tails se levanta y dice que lo va a arreglar pero Gran hermana lo detiene y le pide que se espere que debe recuperarse de sus lesiones primero. Tails obedece y se sienta en la camilla

Aparecen en la enfermería Lara y Cinthia, dos chicas mas de la misma raza, Lara era de cabellos verdes, no se le veían sus ojos por el cabello y cargaba un vestido violeta y blanco con un broche azul en su vestido, Cinthia era igual pero de cabello amarillo con vestido rojo y blanco y el mismo broche del vestido pero de color amarillo. Ellas venían de explorar el planeta pero estaba completamente desierto. Se habían llevado a todos prisioneros. Unos metarex las atacaron pero lograron escapar, pero la mininave de Lara llamada "Estrella I " había sido averiada en el ataque.

Sonic observa a las 3 chicas y pregunta quien es la cuarta del grupo, Gran hermana pide que la traigan, Lara va a buscarla y trae la planta que Tails tenia en su taller y Cinthia trae una cristal que adentro traía una luz brillante, Lara saca cuidadosamente la planta de la maceta y la pone en el piso, Cinthia abre el cristal y la extraña luz se coloca frente a la planta. Sonic y Tails siguen observando sin comprender lo que hacían hasta que Sonic capto la idea, y le va a decir a Tails, pero Gran hermana lo detiene y le dice que dejara que Tails lo viera por el mismo, Lara levanta a Tails con cuidado y le sostiene su brazo derecho y dice que agarre a la planta con fuerza mientras Cinthia sostenía la planta por el otro lado, Gran hermana dice a la luz :

GH: muy bien aquí esta el pequeño cuerpo que pediste, entra pero despacio recuerda que el pase te debilita un poco… Cosmo

Tails: COSMO?

Sonic: Era lo que me imagine. La cuarta hermana es nuestra amiga Cosmo

GH: Si luego que quedo como espíritu no quiso entrar en ninguna flor solo en esta pequeña planta que Tails planto con la semilla que le diste, ella se sacrifico para salvar el universo y a cambio ustedes le dieron la vida de nuevo, estos 6 meses ha estado muy deprimida. Pero a cambio ha aprendido muchas cosas. El rostro de Tails cambio inmediatamente y se quedo mirando fijamente la planta.

Todos observaban sonriendo de alegría como la planta fue agarrando la forma de la pequeña Cosmo, tal y como la vieron por primera vez con su vestido verde y blanco, su cabello verde, sus ojos azules brillaban fijamente y tenía otra vez su broche rojo intacto. Al terminar el pase de espíritu a cuerpo Cosmo se medio debilita pero Cinthia la agarra y la sostiene, Tails y Cosmo se miran fijamente sin decir nada, hasta que habla Tails con lágrimas en los ojos:

Tails: Cosmo….eres tu?

Cosmo, Si, Hola Tails….he vuelto

Cosmo le da un beso a Tails para que viera que no era un sueño. El se queda paralizado por un momento y los dos se abrazaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho y los dos lloraban de felicidad Tails le dice que la extraño bastante, se disculpaba por haberle hecho mal. Cosmo le dijo que hizo bien, que era para salvar al universo y que ahora debemos salvarlo una vez más. Luego se aparto de Tails y abrazo a sus hermanas Lara y Cinthia, todas estaban contentas porque Cosmo había regresado, luego fue donde estaba parado Sonic, el no encontraba que decir, estaba tan contento que no le salían las palabras, hasta que Cosmo le dio un beso y le dio las gracias por salvar al Universo aquella vez.. Gran hermana les pide ahora que descansen un poco a Sonic , Tails y Cosmo que se recuperen bien , mientras ella, Lara y Cinthia buscan las naves enemigas. Sonic se echo a dormir un rato pero Tails y Cosmo siguieron conversando hasta que quedaron los dos rendidos en la camilla

Horas mas tarde dentro de una de las naves enemigas, Knuckles despertaba luego de habérsele pasado el efecto del gas, todavía algo atontado volteo su mirada y vio que estaban Cream Cheese y Amy en la celda tiradas en el piso inconcientes, fue hasta donde estaba Amy y trato de despertarla, poco a poco Amy fue abriendo los ojos y preguntaba donde estaban, Cream y Cheese comenzaban a despertar también , Knuckles fue a verla y estaban bien las dos, Amy se levanta y saca su martillo pero Knuckles la detiene y le pide que espere a ver que sucede. No sabían donde se encontraban. Al cabo de 10 minutos aparecía un robot trayéndoles comida. Knuckles le exigía al robot que lo llevara donde su líder, y del por que los había tomado prisioneros. El robot no respondió y dejo la comida en la celda y se retiro. Amy recuerda en ese momento la caída del X Tornado y se comienza a preocupar pero Knuckles la calma diciendo que Sonic y Tails deben estar bien pero Amy continuaba hablando.

Amy: Y como es que no han venido a rescatarnos

Cream: Debe ser porque están planeando hacer algo para poder sacarnos de aquí

Knuckles: Cream tiene razón, deben estar planeando hacer algo para sacarnos de aquí. Deja de preocuparte.

Pero Knuckles se había quedado pensativo un momento y volteaba su mirada al pasillo por donde se había ido el robot. De repente recordó quien era y se levanta y puso una cara de enojo , Amy y Cream se miran a la cara y le preguntan a Knuckles

Amy, Cream: Knuckles, que pasa?

Knuckles: Ese robot… es un Metarex

Amy, Cream: Queee?

Amy : eso no puede ser, ellos quedaron aniquilados hace tiempo ya

Knuckles: Pues este tipo de robot fue uno de los que liquidamos Sonic y yo cuando estuvimos en el planeta donde estaba el Palacio de Hielo.

Cream: Entonces ese robot es un …fantasma?

Knuckles: No lo creo se veía muy real, el que esta detrás de todo esto los volvió a fabricar.

En la segunda nave enemiga estaban Eggman y sus robots prisioneros, igualmente les traían comida, Vanilla y Los Chaotix estaban con ellos preguntándose también que hacían ahí. Habían despertado del efecto del gas y Eggman les explica que los Metarex regresaron al planeta. Vanilla estaba preocupada por Cream pero Vector la calmo diciéndole que debe estar con Sonic en algún lado del planeta, Charmy y Espio se quedaron viéndolos con una mirada picara

Era ya de noche y Rouge que se había ocultado en el día en Angel Island decide salir a investigar pero un escuadrón de robots la intercepta, ella escapa pero con los robot atrás de ella Rouge decide ir al taller de Tails a esconderse de los robots, ahí es monitoreada por Gran Hermana , quien ordena a Lara a buscar a Sonic y Tails, llegan los dos, junto con Cosmo y observan en un monitor dentro del Typhoon a Rouge y los robots.

Sonic: es Rouge!

Gran Hermana: Es amiga o enemiga?

Sonic: Pues anda siempre de los dos bandos pero debemos ayudarla ahora

Gran hermana: Pero tu todavía no estas en condiciones de pelear, tampoco Tails, dejen que nos encarguemos nosotras. Cinthia, llévate la mininave "Estrella II" , trae a Rouge y ten cuidado

Cinthia: Muy bien.

Cosmo: Quiero ayudar también, por favor Gran hermana déjame ir!

Gran hermana: Te dejara ir pero solo hay una mininave operativa, la "Estrella I" esta averiada y hace tiempo que no manejas.

Cosmo: Tails, que naves tienes aquí disponible?

Tails: esta la de Cream, la de Amy que esta recién arreglada , el Hypertornado y la capsula donde llegaste por primera vez.

Cosmo: me llevo la de Amy, que ya la conozco

Tails no quiso dejarla ir pero ya Cosmo estaba decidida a salir, no le quedo que desearle buena suerte y que tuviera cuidado. La Gran hermana y Sonic también les deseo suerte y salieron las 2 naves rumbo al bosque a ayudar a Rouge.

CAPITULO 3

Rouge seguía peleando y tratando de escapar de los robots hasta que uno de ellos le dispara y le pega en el ala derecha, cayendo ella al piso, botando sangre en el ala Rouge escapa corriendo con los robots atrás de ella , luego en un claro la acorralan y lanza una patada a uno de los robots pero este le responde rápido y la tumba al piso, ya la herida del ala la estaba molestando y no tenia muchas fuerzas ya pero no se quería rendir ,justo cuando van a dispararle, aparecen Cinthia y Cosmo y destruyen a los robots. Rouge se queda mirando sorprendida al reconocer la nave de Amy y ver como destruía a los robots con un martillo gigante que salía de la nave. Cinthia desciende en su nave, recoge a Rouge y despega nuevamente, mas robots se acercaban pero Cosmo en la nave de Amy los destruía con facilidad, luego se alejan las dos del lugar pero en direcciones diferentes. Ya de regreso al taller de Tails, Cinthia trae a Rouge venia medio débil ya por la herida , así que la llevan a la enfermería y le curan el ala, ve a Sonic y Tails y conversan.

Sonic, Tails: Rouge te encuentras bien?

Rouge: Si, solo me daño el ala ese extraño robot, y ustedes están bien, porque veo que están vendados.

Sonic: Pues ya nos estamos mejorando, yo me golpee la rodilla y un brazo, Tails tiene una lesión en la mano, el brazo y la cabeza pero ya esta mejor.

Rouge: que es lo que esta pasando aquí, y quienes son estas chicas que se parecen bastante a Cosmo?

Llegan a la enfermería Gran hermana con Cinthia y Lara, se presentan y le cuentan toda la historia acerca de los Metarex y de cómo ellas están vivas. Cuenta tambien que Cosmo esta con ellas. Rouge se queda pensativa un momento para entender todo lo que le explicaron y comenta:

Rouge: Que historia tan increíble, pero como hacemos para detener esta amenaza?

Gran hermana: Lo primero que tenemos que ver es sacar a todos los prisioneros que están entre las dos naves, hice un rastreo de todo el planeta y no hay nadie en sus casas , esta completamente desierto, incluyendo la base que esta hacia la playa alejada así que todos están allá , así que mande a Cosmo a que revisara el lugar donde están las naves enemigas.

Tails : Que, y por que no nos dijiste eso antes.

Sonic : Es verdad , hubiéramos ido nosotros, como vamos a arriesgar a nuestra amiga en esa peligrosa misión?

Gran hermana: Tranquilos, ella solo esta espiando el sitio para nosotros atacar esta noche, así que prepárense .

Gran hermana se comunica con Cosmo, pidiendo el estado de la situación:

GH: adelante Cosmo , dame el estado de la situación

Cosmo: Pues pasaron a unos prisioneros a la nave principal, son la mama de Cream junto con aquellos tres detectives del grupo de Sonic, están pasando también al hombre gordo de bigotes grandes junto con sus 3 robots

Sonic: Son los Chaotix, Vanilla junto a Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun

Tails: Entonces Knuckles y los demás deben estar en la nave principal.

Cosmo: Voy a tratar de entrar a la nave y ver donde se encuentran.

GH: pero ten mucho cuidado, en caso de que te atrapen pon el marcha el plan B, activa el transmisor de tu broche ahora

Cosmo: Ok estoy entrando

Sonic, Tails: Y que va activar en el broche?

GH: Tiene un pequeño transmisor ahí, se lo coloque para la misión de rastreo. No les había dicho nada que no se preocuparan.

Al cabo de media hora Cosmo es detectada, rápidamente llama a la base:

Cosmo: me detectaron, aplico el plan B y……..

Se escucho una detonación y la comunicación se perdió pero el transmisor estaba activo, Tails se puso pálido y ya estaba desesperado por salir al igual que Sonic. Gran hermana siguió con calma la ruta del transmisor , hasta que se detuvo. Imaginaba que ya habían llegado a la celda donde estaban todos prisioneros.

En la nave enemiga todos observaban sorprendidos quienes acababan de llegar , era Dark Oark en persona, y cargaba a Cosmo inconciente, y dijo: ahí les dejo a su amiga JAJAJAJAJA, se alejo dejando a Cosmo tirada en el piso, nadie se quería acercar hasta que Cream decidió hacerlo , luego la siguieron los demás y vieron que tenia una ligera herida en el cuello , Knuckles la levanto y la puso en una silla estaban sorprendidos de haber visto a los dos últimos metarex que desaparecieron ante sus ojos y que estaban con vida, Vanilla agarro un pañuelo que cargaba y se lo puso en la herida para protegérsela, al rato Cosmo despertó y llamo a la base, dijo que el plan funciono bien, ahora ya sabían donde estaban los prisioneros. Luego se dirigió a los demás a hablarles.

Cosmo : Hola chicos se que tendrán miles de preguntas pero en verdad soy Cosmo pero en espíritu, estoy dentro de la planta que Tails tenia en su taller, Dark Oark esta dentro de un árbol que tomo de otro planeta. Vinimos a sacarlos de aquí pero para eso teníamos que saber donde estaban prisioneros.

Amy y Cream la abrazaron fuertemente y le preguntaron por Sonic y Tails, Cosmo responde que están bien, y que se preparen porque esta noche los van a liberar.

CAPITULO 4

En los restos de la base de Eggman , un destello de luz aparecía en medio de la noche, era Shadow que regresaba luego de estar dando vueltas por el espacio, es atacado por unos robots y los destruye con gran facilidad, Shadow se preguntaba que había pasado aquí , decide salir a buscar a Eggman y a Rouge, Cinthia y Lara lo detectan en el monitor y le avisan a Gran Hermana y salen a su encuentro. En un claro del bosque Lara y Cinthia encuentran a Shadow y le piden que las acompañe, Shadow con cara de enojo y sin chillar les hace caso y entran al Taller de tails, allí se reunía con los otros y le explicaron el problema que había, Shadow acepta ayudar.

GH: Ok este es el plan , rescatar a los prisioneros primero , luego que estén fuera debemos destruir el centro de control de la nave principal, asi quedara una inutilizada por los momentos. dentro de una hora ejecutamos el plan.

Eran las 12 de la noche cuando se preparaban todos para el ataque, Rouge y Shadow salían del taller de tails rumbo a la nave enemiga que se encontraba a unos 10 km de Mystic Ruins, la otra nave estaba a unos 15 Km de la base de Eggman, los dos fueron a pie mientras Cinthia llevaba la "Estrella II", Lara usaba la capsula de Cosmo ahora convertida en mininave, que bautizaron con el nombre de Estrella III , Sonic y Tails iban en el HyperTornado, Gran hermana desde el Typhoon comandaba las maniobras, todos salieron a luchar sin que se dieran cuenta que un grupo de robots los vigilaban cerca del taller de Tails. Llegaban Sonic y Tails a la nave enemiga ubicada cerca de Mystic Ruins , los robots disparan contra ellos sin poder alcanzarlo. A pesar de que Tails estaba herido, podía mantener la mano estable en los controles pero su brazo le molestaba un poco, Rouge y Shadow llegan y logran entrar sin que los vean. Llegan hasta la celda donde estaban todos prisioneros y los sueltan, todos corrían dentro de la base hasta que se encuentran con un grupo de robots, Shadow y Rouge los destruyen con facilidad, siguen corriendo, pero son acorralados por mas robots, Shadow toma una decisión drástica, se voltea a ver a todos y activando el chaos control grita:

Shadow: Rápido, sujétense tres de ustedes de mi , volveré por los demás después..

Rouge agarra a Cream, Amy y Cosmo y las pega a Shadow y desaparecen, el resto se rinde y los regresan a la celda. Luego Rouge le pasa el mensaje a Sonic de que la misión fallo en parte y que regresen. Sonic y Tails deciden regresar y avisan a Gran hermana por radio que fallo en parte la misión, pero algo ocurre que no responde y Sonic se preocupa y deciden ir más rápido todavía, al llegar al Taller de tails el panorama era desalentador, la nave espacial del escuadrón Fantasma estaba visible y seriamente averiada. Preocupados Sonic y Tails entran con cautela al taller y estaba todo revuelto, estaba la estrella II semidestruida con Cinthia adentro completamente golpeada. Pero con vida, bajaron al sótano y milagrosamente estaba el Typhoon intacto, parece que los Metarex no habían bajado al sótano o no sabían que existía, comienzan a monitorear el área cuando aparece una luz en el sótano y era Shadow con Amy , Cream y Cosmo. Amy corre a los brazos de sonic, Cream y Cosmo corren también donde Tails, pero sonic les da la noticia del ataque al taller. Cosmo se pone nerviosa y sube rápidamente a ver a Cinthia, Tails va tras ella y sacan a Cinthia de la nave, luego de monitorear el área consiguen a Lara lastimada también cerca del taller junto a la estrella III destruida, las traen a las dos y las ponen en la enfermería, Cosmo junto con tails revisan en la nave del escuadrón fantasma hasta que encuentran a Gran hermana muy mal herida .pero estaba conciente.

Tails. Que paso?

Gran hermana: parece que los detectaron al salir de aquí, estaban esperando a Lara y Cinthia, y las emboscaron , ellas regresaron rápidamente pero nos atacaron aquí, yo trate de combatirlos con nuestra nave pero nos dispararon y no pudimos hacer nada…

Gran hermana pierde el conocimiento y la llevan al Typhoon, la ponen en la enfermería junto con Lara y Cinthia. Sonic reúne a todos los que estaban ahí: Amy Cream Cosmo, Tails, Shadow

Sonic: La táctica no sirvió así que debemos irnos de aquí y escondernos hasta mañana en otro lugar para descansar un poco y hacer el rescate más grande, no dejaremos que los metarex se apoderen de nuestro planeta. Están de acuerdo?

Tails: De acuerdo

Cream: Cuenta conmigo

Amy: No dejaremos que se salgan con la suya

Cosmo: Pagaran el haber lastimado a mis hermanas

Sonic: Y tu Shadow?

Todos miraban a Shadow, Cosmo se le acerca y le dice que el también es un héroe, luego Shadow sonríe y dice:

Shadow: Por volverlos a destruir y liberar el Universo claro que si,

Luego extiende su mano, todos se las juntan y gritan: Por la liberación de Mobius! SII!

Entre todos salen del taller de Tails llevándose a Lara ,Cinthia y Gran hermana luego de haberle aplicado las curas respectivas a la casa de Cream que era la mas cercana al taller, allí pasan la noche y descansan para mañana ejecutar el rescate y destruir a los metarex. Al rato Tails se unía con Cosmo que observaba el cielo a través de una ventana de la casa, diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien, pero que debía dormir un poco. Cosmo le hizo caso y se recostó de un sofá y allí se quedo dormida, Tails la arropo con una sabana y se quedo dormido a su lado tambien. Shadow vigilaba mientras Sonic le dice que fuera a dormir también. Sonic buscaba a Cream y la encontró en su cuarto pensativa, ella le decía que era por su mama que seguía prisionera y sonic le prometió que la rescataría, así ella se tranquilizo un poco y se durmió, Luego apareció Amy y se quedo con Cream durmiendo, Sonic se acostó afuera y se durmió también.

CAPITULO 5

Era ya casi el mediodía y Gran hermana despierta , a su lado estaban Lara y Cinthia durmiendo todavía , las tres estaban estables luego del ataque. Cosmo, Amy y Cream las cuidaban mientras Sonic Shadow y tails preparaban las naves para salir a rescatar a sus amigos y a Eggman . ya a finales de la tarde Tails arreglo el X Tornado y estaba listo para salir. Gran hermana se quedo cuidando a Lara y Cinthia y les deseo suerte a todos. Amy Cream y Cosmo se apresuran a ir a taller de tails, Ya alli Shadow se comunica con Rouge y les dice que estuvieran pendientes que dentro de un rato iba a empezar la fiesta, es asi que salen Shadow y Sonic corriendo juntos , Tails y Cosmo en el X tornado, Cream iba en su nave y Amy llevaba el hyperTornado, eran las 9 p.m. cuando en la nave enemiga principal se estremece con una fuerte explosión, Dark Oark pregunta que sucede y ven a Sonic y Shadow por los monitores entrando, los robots salen a su encuentro pero los dos destruyen a los robots con gran facilidad. Afuera Tails y Cosmo en el X Tornado disparan contra la nave con el laser nuevo destruyendo secciones de la nave, todos los prisioneros estan pendientes cuando viene un escuadron de robots a buscarlos y les apuntan para matarlos, todos se quedan esperando cuando sonic y Shadow aparecen y destruyen a los robots, Shadow rompe las barras de la celda y salen todos corriendo, mas robots los persiguen y Knuckles los aniquila con sus puños , Espio lanza unos dardos ninja que les pega a otros robots y vuelan en pedazos, otro robot intenta atacar a Vanilla pero Vector le lanza una llamarada y el robot se derrite, los dos corren a la salida que van abriendo Sonic y Shadow, afuera es una batalla campal y ahora salen mas mininaves metarex a combatirlos, salen los prisioneros de la base y corren al bosque a protegerse de la batalla , Rouge consigue la nave de Amy en un costado y la toma para unirse a la batalla aérea , logra destruir varias naves pero vienen mas de la nave principal y la otra que apareció también para combatir. Sonic ve a Shadow y le hace un gesto, Shadow con la cabeza le dice que si , y los dos invocan las esmeraldas Chaos y se convierten en SuperSonic y SuperShadow, Sonic le dice al grupo que concentren el ataque contra la nave principal mientras ellos se encargan de la otra, con el gran poder que cargan encima los dos, entran y salen de la nave enemiga haciendole mas daños , Shadow en una de sus entradas destruye el control principal de la nave haciendo que esta explote en mil pedazos, los demas observan la explosion y salen SuperSonic y superShadow bien, luego se dirigen a la nave principal, pero Dark Oark dispara el laser mortal y derriba a Rouge en la nave de Amy haciendo que caiga al bosque , Rouge sale a tiempo de la nave antes de que volara en pedazos , luego dispara contra Cream rozandole un ala cayendo la nave al bosque tambien , Cream logra salir volando y se reune con los prisioneros y su madre, las dos se abrazan fuertemente. Amy se molesta y le dice a Tails que se lance contra la cabina de mando, Tails le hace caso y los dos junto con Cosmo disparan contra la cabina de mando logrando destruir el control del laser. SuperSonic y SuperShadow se lanzan al ataque y logran entrar a la nave haciendo destruir el control principal, haciendo que la nave volara en mil pedazos , todos gritaban de alegria pero a lo lejos se veia una pequeña nave alejandose , esta era mas pequeña. Sonic y Shadow volvieron a su estado normal , aterrizaron Amy , Tails y Cosmo, todos estaban agradecidos, pero a lo lejos se escuchaba una risa macabra, todos la escucharon por un momento, y Sonic comprendio que dark Oark habia escapado en aquella pequeña nave que se vio a lo lejos y regresaria. Todos se fueron de la escena de la batalla , Amy observaba su nave, mientras Rouge le decia que no era su culpa que Tails la podia reparar, Cream veia la suya tambien pero Cosmo le dijo que aquí estaba el mejor mecanico de naves de todo el universo. Tails decia en plan de broma, voy a tener que montar un negocio con esto, todos rieron y regresaron al taller de Tails ,Eggman regreso con sus robots a su base, Shadow se fue sin decir nada como siempre solitario, Knuckles regresaba a Angel Island a cuidar su Master esmeralda, Rouge lo acompaño , no tenia nada que hacer. Charmy y espio regresaron a su oficina , mientras Vanilla invitaba a Vector a tomarse un café, en el taller de tails Gran hermana recibia a Amy, Sonic, Cosmo, Cream y Tails luego de la victoria, ella habia visto la batalla por los monitores, Lara y cinthia estaban concientes y los felicitaron por la batalla. Al cabo de tres semanas el planeta estaba tranquilo, habian terminado de arreglar la naves destruidas en las batallas, llamaron a Cream , Knuckles, Amy , Sonic, Cosmo , Lara , Cinthia y Gran hermana ,ya todos reunidos en el taller dice tails con voz de alegria:

Tails : Bueno fueron 3 semanas duras de trabajo pero valio la pena,Cosmo me ayudo mucho haciendo este trabajo. Una de las cosas que habia aprendido mucho era la mecanica. Amy y Cream vean sus nuevas naves

Amy: es mi nave, tal cual como era antes del choque

Cream: es tan hermosa, y quedo igual a la primera, gracias tails, gracias cosmo son muy buenos amigos

Cosmo: que bueno que les haya gustado!

Tails: Ahora vengan aca, Cosmo y yo queremos mostrarles algo en el sótano:

Cuando todos bajaron al sótano, Gran hermana vio su nave como nueva., Lara y Cinthia se quedaron sorprendidas lo bonita que había quedado la nave. Adentro de las naves estaban las dos naves pequeñas arregladas , la Estrella I y la Estrella II. Gran hermana les dio las gracias a los dos y dijo que era hora de volver a su dimensión a descansar. Pero cosmo bajo la cabeza, Tails la miro y es cuando Gran hermana le dice:

GH: Cosmo , que pasa?

Cosmo, agarrando la mano a tails decia: es que me imagine que llegaría este momento y me volvería a separar de Tails. Ustedes me han cuidado bastante bien pero el me protegio bastante hace tiempo y lloro bastante cuando desaparecí. Se que somos espiritus dentro de plantas pero no creo que eso importe.

Cinthia, Lara : Gran hermana debemos dejar que se quede y que vigile este planeta que no le suceda nada malo

Knuckles: Ademas hay bastante espacio aquí para que ella viva

GH: Bueno si sonic no se opone y tu deseas quedarte, puedes hacerlo. Sonic que dices?

Sonic: Que va a ser muy agradable tenerla entre nosotros

Cosmo y tails pusieron una cara de alegria, Amy y Cream reian y festejaban, Sonic y Knuckles comentaban que no hacia falta hacerle casa podia estar con tails. Luego sonic agarraba un botella que tenia Tails en su taller y decidieron bautizar a la nave del escuadron fantasma.

Sonic: Ok a alguien se le ocurre algún nombre?

Lara: La estrella Fugaz

Tails : ehhhh Gran hermana estelar

GH: Estrella del Cosmo

Todos en silencio pensaron el nombre y gritaron : SII estrella del Cosmo.

Sonic partio la botella bautizando la nave con ese nombre, después vino tails y dijo:

Tails : Ah , me falto mostrarles algo. Síganme

Todos le preguntaban a Cosmo que mas sorpresas habian pero ella no sabia. Entraron al typhoon dentro del hangar donde estaba el Hyper tornado y el x tornado estaba una nave pequeña tapada con una manta, tails le pide a cosmo que la levante y al hacerlo era la capsula donde ella habia llegado por primera vez convertida en mininave, Tails habia restaurado la estrella III , Cosmo abrazo a tails y le dio las gracias, luego al final de la tarde despegaba la nave "estrella del cosmo" rumbo a casa, todos se despidieron esperando volverse a ver .Tails en la noche reúne a todos para una parrillada en honor a Cosmo en su taller a la que fueron tambien vanilla y Los Chaotix .Luego sonic le comenta a Tails, estando los demas alli

Sonic: Solo faltaba Chris en la fiesta para que celebrara con nosotros el regreso de cosmo .

Tails: No te preocupes, en una semana debe esta listo el Typhoon y le podemos hacer una visita sorpresa a la tierra

Cosmo: le va a dar un infarto de la alegría cuando me vea

Amy : Que emocion va a ser ese viaje

Cream Yo quiero ir, yo quiero ir

Knuckles: Creo que ya es hora de visitar a nuestros amigos en la tierra

Asi todos rieron y disfrutaron esa noche como una de las mejores en el planeta.

FIN


End file.
